Sabaku no Harry
by Stallion6 of Deviantart
Summary: (Rating for saftey). An encounter with a monster leaves Harry's magic altered before he was born. Now born with black markings around his eyes and control over sand and silver dust. Harry will make the wizarding world fear the sand waterfall!


Hello! I was inspired to make this when people were talking about one of my favorite Naruto characters: Sabaku no Gaara (Gaara of the Sand Waterfall). For those who don't know about Gaara, well, I will be writing a statistic talk at the beginning spoken about him by "Wiz" and "Boomstick" of the "Death Battle" series. What "Wiz" says will be _represented by the italic._ What "Boomstick" says _will be represented by italicized underlined words._ Note they call him by his "English" name: Gaara of the Desert. Also, I will leave out unimportant comments they said.

_Gaara of the Desert is a short, skinny, pale stick of a kid _**(Note: Kind of like how Harry was described)**_. But he's also one of the deadliest Shinobi in the world. Gaara is the son of the 4__th__ Kazekage, leader of the Village Hidden in the Sand. Born prematurely at the cost of his mother's life, Gaara was destined for a childhood of depression and loneliness from the get-go. __Not even a minute old and he's already got a kill under his belt. Though…technically, he had a little help. Because…you see…as he was being born his father was like "Hey, you know what'd be awesome? Using my Ninja Magic to seal a horrible monster in my son's belly to turn him into the ultimate weapon."_

_The process was successful, and Gaara became a Jinchuriki, human beings who have powerful Tailed Beasts trapped within them. Gaara's beast was Shukaku; a giant tanuki with power over sand. __Aww, I want a tanuki as a pet. They're so fluffy and adorable you just want to..._** (Sees picture of Shukaku)**_Hohoagh Holy S***! What is that?!_

_Shukaku LOATHES humanity and at first Gaara had difficulty controlling the monster's rage; accidentally hurting others. As such he was shunned by his own people, forced to live a secluded life. Convinced his only option was to fight and care for only himself, Gaara became a ruthless killing machine. _

And now….well…let's just say Shukaku and reading DZ2's works make an interesting combination….

**Sabaku no Harry (Harry of the Sand Waterfall)**

**Chapter 1: The Power He Knows Not! (Story intro)**

Egypt was the same as it had always been. Hot and dry, with a barren desert around them. However, there was centuries of knowledge hidden within it.

That was why James and the 5 months pregnant Lily Potter were crossing it, heading to the town of Qasr Farafa.

"_**GEEEEEETTTT LOOOOOOOOST!" **_A shrill, mad voice called out as a sand colored, gigantic clawed right hand slammed down near them as the couple rolled out of the way. James managed to roll farther, but Lily was still near a claw, struggling to get up.

Or they were, when they encountered a gigantic beast nearly as tall as the mountains with one spiky tail covered in black markings that looked like a monstrous tanuki made of sand. This beast…wasn't very friendly, as any attempts to reason with it were met with contempt and scorn; with it accusing them of lying.

"_**Fool! Ultimate Defense! That's my motto!" **_The monster roared, as the black markings on its right hand moved and spread across Lily, freezing her in place.

It started to inhale, its large stomach expanding, when it froze in place. _**"What is draining MY power?!" **_ It roared. The markings on Lily moved to her stomach before disappearing. She moved her had on her stomach. "Harry…He's really active right now."

"_**A baby?! You are here to trap me within a baby?!" **_ It roared. "NO WE'RE NOT!" Lily and James yelled in tandem at the beast, causing it to recoil and stare into their eyes.

"_**You two….I do not see any hint of deception." **_It said, lowering itself onto its hands. _**"But the problem still remains….the baby within you has absorbed my power."**_

"But he shall have power he knows not." James said quietly.

"_**What was that?!" **_The beast said, turning its head to gaze at him with its gold eyes.

"A prophecy stated. Either my friend's child or my child is prophesized to destroy the dark lord terrorizing my home. That is why Lily and I are in Egypt. We're looking for a way to hide us and our friends." James explained.

"_**The child will be…different. I was using my Magnet Release, my ability to control metals and bind foes. However….it also absorbed some of my regular power over sand while I was focusing on my magnet release. It was like the child knew you were in danger." **_The beast said, rising up on its relatively small hind feet. _**"For centuries I have remained in isolation so that humans would not seek to control and use my power…and yet my own arrogance has made a human naturally inherit my power…It's best you know what the baby would be able to do….."**_

* * *

_Time skip: Midnight: July 31__st__, St. Mungo's _

"Harry Potter…welcome to the world." Lily said tiredly, her red hair damp and her eyes lidded as she held a blue-blanket bundle with a small head with a tuft of dark hair. The boy opened his eyes, revealing green irises. He had black, tanuki-like rings around his eyes. James Potter sat next to his wife. He gazed proudly at his son with his friends Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. With a pop, a man with a long white beard in bright blue robes with shooting stars on it and a woman with her hair tightly in a bun and wearing a green robe suddenly appeared.

This was Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall respectively.

Albus' eyes widened as he felt something around his feet, watching as the stone by him was grinding into sand, which slithered to Harry and floated. There was a tugging in his robes as his silver put-outer was suddenly tugged from his hands and ground up by the sand. The silver dust was then tugged from the sand and floated in lazy circles around the sand, which was making shapes above Harry, who was giggling at the sight.

"What in the world?" Albus explained.

"Well…I guess that shows what metal Harry's magnet release is associated with. Silver...Sorry Remus." James said, looking at the befuddled werewolf. Harry let out a yawn and the sand formed into a small gourd that was shaped like a filled-in "8" and the silver formed into a small gourd shaped like a squash with a rounded bottom. They landed softly next to Harry as he fell asleep.

"Albus...Have you ever seen anything like this?" Minerva asked; blinking slowly-not believing what was in front of her.

"No…." He said.

* * *

_Time skip: Halloween, 1981_

Lily hugged Harry close to her, his sand gourd-which had grown larger with the toddler-between them. She pulled her wand and started chanting in Latin, pulling a silvery thread from her head into Harry's head.

"Be safe and know that you are loved." She said, standing up and placing Harry in his crib next to his silver dust gourd as she held his sand gourd.

"Step aside." A voiced hissed from behind her.

"Never!" She said, holding the gourd close.

"Step aside! Foolish girl!" The voice hissed again.

"And let you get Harry? You'll have to kill me first!" Lily said.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _ With that, she screamed as a flash of green hit her and she crumpled to the floor, unmoving as the gourd rolled away slightly. A cork on the top of it popped off and sand started spilling out of it.

"Only I can live forever. _Avada Kedavra!_" The dark cloaked figured hissed, pointing his wand and sending out a bolt of green light at the toddler. However, the sand from the gourd flared to life and sprang in front of it, catching the curse. Some of the sand was knocked back and ripped into the toddler's head, leaving a lightning-bolt scar on his right forehead.

"What?" He said, as the sand slammed the curse back into him and he was instantly vaporized.

A cloud of black smoke was sent flying, and a smaller cloud was captured in the sand as it tried to latch to Harry, and it was sent flying off with the larger smoke cloud.

A giant man stepped into the building, weeping loudly as he picked up the toddler and the gourds that reformed next to Harry and placed him in the sidecar of a motorcycle that took off into the sky.

* * *

"I'll say he might have that scar forever." Albus said, frowning. His magical scans were showing a normal scar. Where was the soul of Voldemort?

Minerva placed Harry on the doorstep of Number 4, Privet Drive as Hagrid bent down to kiss his forehead before letting out a loud wail. "I don't like this. These are the worst muggles there are!"

"It his better he grow up without the arrogance of fame." Albus said, and Hagrid climbed into a motorcycle that flew off into the sky and Dumbledore and McGonagall vanished.

Sleeping on the doorstep with his gourds, an unknowing toddler was unaware that all around England and Scotland, wizards and witches were raising their drinks and proclaiming "To Harry Potter: The Boy-That-Lived!"

No, when the Dursleys obtained and emotionally abused that child….

Eleven Years later, when Hagrid found and retrieve Harry, he found a skinny, cold individual with a large gourd of sand nearly as big as he on his back was and a squash shaped gourd as big as his leg on his left side strapped to him on belts. He was wearing a baggy tan shirt and black pants with shoes held together by tape. His green eyes had dark tanuki-like rings around them and a thin lightning-bolt shaped scar on his right forehead.

"_I only care for myself. That's what I learned to do from my…relatives._"

**Chapter end! **

**Next chapter, The Hogwarts express-since not many things are different in Diagon Alley. **


End file.
